1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zeolite-palladium complexes, methods for producing the complex, catalysts containing the complex, and methods for producing a coupling compound by using the catalyst. In addition, the present invention relates to a precursor of the zeolite-palladium complex, and NH4+-containing USY-zeolite and H—USY-zeolite for producing the precursor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Suzuki-Miyaura coupling reaction as exemplified in the following chemical equation is a coupling reaction of an aromatic boron compound with aryl halide, etc. The reaction is an extremely useful tool for synthesizing biologically active substances such as a pharmaceutical and source materials for functional molecules such as an organic EL.
